


Не детей же...?

by Madnessia



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madnessia/pseuds/Madnessia
Summary: Кроули любит детей. А ещё он довольно хорошо умеет с ними обращаться. До Азирафаэля невероятно долго доходит, что за этим нет никаких скрытых мотивов.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 10





	Не детей же...?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not the kids...?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813453) by [FriendshipCastle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendshipCastle/pseuds/FriendshipCastle). 



У Азирафаэля была рассеянная любовь к человечеству. Любить людей было его задачей, которую он выполнял искренне, но в широком смысле. За прошедшие годы он пообщался с несколькими из них, с парочкой подружился, довольно сильно сблизился раз или два, из чистого любопытства, а затем… Что ж, держать дистанцию после определённого момента — это было для его же блага.

Он должен был понять, что Кроули не просто ругал непостижимый План тогда, около ковчега. Азирафаэль плохо понимал сарказм и, после столкновения с парой заблудших Нефилимов, которые были решительно не заинтересованы в обсуждении теологии, а просто хотели грубить и насмехаться, он решил, что, возможно, все демоны говорят с сарказмом. 

«О, нет, только не детей, — сказал тогда Кроули, — не детей же…?» И Азирафаэль предположил, что это была очередная попытка пошатнуть его веру в План. Но его вера была крепка, и он мог с уверенностью утверждать, что это добро в долгосрочной перспективе. Он не мог смотреть на Кроули, говоря это.

Несколько веков спустя, после смерти того милого молодого человека, сына Божьего, Азирафаэль проходил по Шёлковому пути и заметил Кроули, сидящего на корточках в пыли дороги вместе с парой смеющихся детишек. Он заканчивал рассказывать им историю, при этом активно жестикулируя. Кроули улыбнулся ребятам, и солнце на секунду отразилось в его тёмных очках. Маленькая девочка с длинными запутанными волосами, обняла его руку и что-то торжественно ему проговорила. Он склонил голову, чтобы послушать.

Азирафаэль врезался в верблюда, который остановился без предупреждения.

Извинившись перед раздражённым погонщиком верблюда даже сильнее, чем следовало, Азирафаэль обернулся на Кроули, сидящего, положив ногу на ногу, на нагретом солнцем камне и заплетавшего косу маленькой девочке. Он что-то шептал ей на ухо, отчего на её круглом лице расцвела озорная улыбка. Его же волосы были плотно обмотаны платком, он был весь в дорожной пыли, покрывавшей каждую складку его курты* и размазанной по ступням. Одна нога свисала с камня, и золотой браслет сверкал на его тощей лодыжке.

«Съебись с дороги», — посоветовал кто-то, но Азирафаэль должен был сотворить чудо в Самарканде. Нельзя было потратить всё своё время на то, чтобы препятствовать Кроули или наблюдать, как тот искушает детей творить зло. Наверное, это имеет смысл — браться за них с малых лет. А ещё это казалось ему довольно-таки ужасным. Дети ведь такие невинные, такие чистые и ещё не знающие о жестокости этого мира…

Так было, пока Азирафаэль не встретил Кроули снова, через пару десятков лет, в Шанхае. Женщина пыталась продать демону отрезок расшитого шёлка, и, судя по длинным теням, это было последнее, что она собиралась сегодня продать. Кроули отклонился назад, скрестив руки и всем своим видом показывая, что не заинтересован. Когда женщина отвернулась, чтобы найти какой-нибудь другой товар, из-за неё показался малыш, что был привязан к её спине.

Тогда поза Кроули мгновенно изменилась. Он подался вперёд, быстро говоря что-то на Мандаринском диалекте*. Женщина, продолжая разыскивать что-нибудь в своих грудах товара, ответила. Ребёнок тем временем уставился на демона.

Кроули опустил очки и скорчил гримасу. Ребёнок широко распахнул глаза и вскрикнул в изумлении, да так громко, что Азирафаэль услышал его даже через шум толпы вечерних покупателей, уже расходящихся по домам.

«Кроули!»

Демон вздрогнул и оглянулся по сторонам, возвращая тёмные очки на место. «Что? А, это ты. Nǐ zěnmeyàng*».

Азирафаэль подбежал к ним и вежливо кивнул продавщице шёлка. «Néih hó*, мисс, извините. Кроули, ты что здесь задумал?»

«Извините, Су, я подумаю, — сказал Кроули женщине. — Всего хорошего, Ли, и удачи с мелким. По-моему, он тот ещё негодник».

Она поджала губы, но слегка поклонилась и начала складывать товар, загородив обзор малышу, который всё ещё глаз не сводил с Кроули. Ребёнок недовольно заворчал.

Демон улыбнулся ему, а затем посмотрел на Азирафаэля с почти такой же нежной улыбкой. «Дай угадаю, ты знаешь место, где можно пообедать? Хотя скорее поужинать, уже темнеет».

«Вообще, я только пришёл. Я был в Сиане до недавнего времени. Ну и ну! Этот ребёнок так и глазеет на тебя».

«Правда? — Кроули усмехнулся. — Мелкие считают меня забавным. — Он шёл, засунув руки за пояс. — Я просто делаю одну штуку языком, выкатываю глаза, и они в восторге. Это здорово». 

«Да, да, очень мило. А какая тебе выгода, позволь спросить?»

«Что?»

«Ну, они ведь очень… юны, Кроули. На что конкретно ты пытаешься их искусить?»

Кроули резко повернулся к ангелу, линзы его очков были совершенно тёмными и пустыми. «Не совсем понимаю, что ты у меня спрашиваешь, Азирафаэль. И почему».

«Это просто некоторое… беспокойство», — с жалким видом проговорил ангел.

«А, так ты теперь о детях беспокоишься, да?»

«Я сильно привязан ко всем живущим на Земле—»

«Ты волнуешься, что я собираюсь искушать малышню?»

Браслет на солнце — тёплый камень — тёмные волосы, которые он заплетает терпеливо, медленно и умело. Но когда эта картина промелькнула перед глазами, Азирафаэль ответил только: «Ты же демон. Ты искушаешь людей. Это твоя работа. Они вообще тебя понимают в таком возрасте?»

«Они сами по себе агенты хаоса, — проговорил Кроули. — Они умеют искушать, грешить и бесить других сами по себе, их необязательно даже подталкивать—» Его рот внезапно скривился, как от кислого лимона.

«Что такое?» — спросил ангел.

«Забудь об этом. Слушай— не болтай об этом повсюду, ладно?»

«Не болтать о чём?»

«О том, что я сказал».

«Дети — агенты хаоса? — фыркнул Азирафаэль. — Мой дорогой, я это уже слышал, совсем не новая идея».

Кроули покачал головой. «Думаешь, только дети — агенты хаоса? Я имел в виду человечество в целом».

«Что ж, конечно; ведь у них есть свобода воли. Сколько бы наши стороны ни жаловались на людей, все мы знаем, что у них есть Выбор. Именно из-за него наша работа так важна. Моя, точнее, — поспешно исправился ангел. — Моя работа важна, а твоя весьма неприятна».

«Забудь, — проворчал Кроули. — Здесь есть одно место, где делают почти такую же отличную tsjuw*, как в Пекине. Хочешь попробовать?»

«Знаешь, а я нашёл просто восхитительные напитки недалеко от Цзюцюаня… Было бы прекрасно их сравнить. Покажешь дорогу?».

В конце концов они оказались в Англии, всё сильнее привязываясь друг к другу со временем. Посещать царства мира было увлекательно, но Азирафаэль начал чувствовать желание пустить корни. Шести тысяч лет странствий и совершений чудес было вполне достаточно. Ангелы, недавно назначенные работать на Земле, приступили к работе; Азирафаэль собирался открыть книжную лавку. Стаж работы позволял ему выбирать самому, какие чудеса совершать. Теперь он мог хранить свою коллекцию книг, а может, даже пополнять её!

Конечно, Азирафаэль никогда не умел потакать своим желаниям умеренно. Маленький магазин переполнился книгами. Он стал центром внимания, городской легендой, неотъемлемой частью общественной жизни. Изначально А. З. Фелл приобрёл захудалый магазинчик на окраине неблагополучного района, но постоянны на Земле только Перемены, и сейчас его книжный магазин находился в центре довольно престижного квартала. Из-за близкого расположения к нескольким детским садам и университету, множество юных и очаровательных людей со своими ещё более юными, ещё более очаровательными детьми интересовались этой книжной лавкой, стоявшей здесь уже больше сотни лет.

Кроули это, конечно, казалось крайне забавным.

«А ты поставь сюда стулья, — посоветовал он, ухмыляясь. У него были нешуточные усы, а ещё он решил, что волосы на груди — часть его нового стиля, так что Азирафаэлю было непросто смотреть ему в лицо. — Совмести книжный с кафе. Гарантированно не продашь ни одной».

«Они же прольют что-нибудь на мои книги! — ахнул Азирафаэль. — И что если это новое поколение хиппи решат покурить над моими книгами?»

«Тогда не выставляй хорошие на полки».

«Но они прекрасны! Они заслуживают, чтобы на них смотрели! А может, и читали, если с чистыми руками, но смотрели точно».

Кроули закатил глаза (Азирафаэль понял это только по движению головы). «К счастью, ты давно не наверху, ангел, уже тысячи лет, но ты так и не осознал, что ничто не остаётся чистым, если вступает в контакт с человечеством».

«Но я могу их очистить».

«Ага. Постфактум».

Азирафаэль надулся. «Я уже закрываюсь. У тебя нет никаких других дел?»

«Не-а».

Азирафаэль надулся ещё сильнее.

«Извините?»

Ангел и демон обернулись на девушку, которая подпрыгивала на месте, держа на руках ребёнка, что суетился и тянул её длинные волосы. Мать держала книжку с картинками свободной рукой, которая на самом деле была не свободна — на ней висела огромная сумка. Наспех нанесённая косметика не скрывала тёмные круги у неё под глазами.

«Что такое, моя дорогая?» — спросил Азирафаэль, неожиданно для себя по-старчески вздохнув. Кроули отвернулся поправить очки, чтобы скрыть смешок. Азирафаэль его проигнорировал.

«А, мистер Фелл? Я хочу купить эту- извините, он просто не спал днём сегодня, ещё секунда и мы уйдём». Она протянула книгу с картинками.

«А как зовут этого молодого человека?» — Ангел не взял книгу, а вместо этого облокотился на прилавок и подпёр подбородок руками.

Женщина положила книгу около локтя Азирафаэля (он это проигнорировал) перехватила поудобнее извивавшегося ребёнка. «Бен. В честь дедушки».

«Прекрасное имя! Библейское, да? Бенжамин?»

«Да. Эм». — Она пыталась достать кошелёк, но тот был слишком маленьким, и мальчик сильно пинался, начиная вопить.

«Боже мой», — отклонившись назад, сказал Азирафаэль.

«Хотите, я его подержу?» — предложил Кроули немного раздражённо. Он протянул руки.

В звенящей тишине, пока ребёнок делал вдох, чтобы начать выть, женщина и Азирафаэль уставились на него.

«А что? Я уже держал детей. Кучу. Всего на секунду, да?»

«Д-да, это поможет». — Женщина привычным движением перехватила сына и осторожно передала его в длинные худые руки Кроули. Мальчик — Бен — сначала не хотел отпускать маму, но затем схватился за отворот куртки Кроули. Он вдруг замолчал, явно удивлённый кожаной курткой, и, сунув палец в рот, стал рассматривать его заплаканными глазами.

Азирафаэль был так поражён, что продал книгу впервые за тридцать лет, расставшись с чудесной копией «Brown Bear, Brown Bear», подписанной Эриком Карлом несколько лет назад, в 1972. Пока ангел оформлял покупку, Кроули что-то очень тихо бормотал ребёнку, какие-то негромкие шипящие звуки, а затем, кивнув, вручил его обратно матери. Он помахал рукой мальчику, когда они выходили, и мальчик, уже снова схватившийся за мамины волосы, помахал в ответ.

Когда колокольчик над дверью прозвенел об их уходе, табличка «ОТКРЫТО» на двери перевернулась на «ЗАКРЫТО».

«Кроули!»

«Что?»

«Скажи на милость, что это сейчас было?»

Кроули немного театрально обернулся по сторонам с самодовольной ухмылкой. «А что было?»

«Ты умеешь обращаться с детьми?»

«О, пожалуй, да, — ответил Кроули преувеличенно скромно. — Умею, пока им не исполнится восемь или около того. Лучше, когда непонятно, что они пытаются сказать. Выяснять, чего они хотят, — намного интереснее».

«Ты… Кроули, ты любишь детей?»

Кроули наклонил голову, направляя линзы тёмных очков на Азирафаэля.

«Помнишь, я однажды говорил, как я ценю хороших агентов хаоса».

«Это было очаровательно, — Азирафаэль махнул рукой на дверь, за которую только что вышли мать с сыном. — Так это были не твои, твои уловки, чтобы повлиять на невинных! Это было просто прелестно».

Кроули наклонился и схватил его за лацканы пиджака, чуть не затащив на прилавок. Они были совсем близко, нос к носу, так что Азирафаэль мог видеть в очках Кроули отражение собственного возмущённого лица. «Заткнись, ангел, — прошипел тот сквозь зубы. — Это пустяк. Просто момент. Этот пацан будет кричать всю дорогу до дома, а она уронит твою книгу в лужу. Дождя не было всю неделю, но там будет лужа специально для твоей книги. Не смотри на меня так».

Азирафаэль боролся с желанием улыбнуться. Он знал, что у него не очень получается, это была очень широкая улыбка.

Кроули с отвращением оттолкнул его обратно за прилавок. «Ты закрыл магазин. Я ухожу».

«Кроули?»

Демон не остановился на пути к двери, но замедлил шаг. Оглянулся через плечо.

«Вы с малышом Беном были очень милыми».

Кроули хлопнул дверью так сильно, что колокольчик оторвался и, слегка дымясь, приземлился на пол. Подойдя, Азирафаэль поднял его и вернул на законное место. Закрыв дверь и задёрнув все шторы, он всё ещё улыбался, когда шёл в заднюю комнату, чтобы поставить чайник для какао.

**Author's Note:**

> (комментарии авторки) "Мне нравится, что Кроули представлен в качестве женщины несколько раз за историю, так что я решила добавить немного неоднозначности во флешбеки на Шёлковом пути и в Индии (курта - это свободная рубашка до колен, которую носят как мужчины, так и женщины).  
> Nǐ zěnmeyàng - "как дела?" на Мандаринском диалекте, а Néih hóu - "привет" на Кантонском диалекте. Я решила, что Азирафаэль и Кроули проводили время в разных регионах Китая и в результате приобрели разные диалекты.   
> tsjuw - выпивка по-китайски."


End file.
